1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens mounting, and, more particularly, to a mechanical mounting for a zoom lens with a stop for cutting off harmful rays of light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shortening of the longitudinal physical length of a zoom lens optical system, or the reducing of its lateral length for minimization of the bulk and size of the lens, leads to a production of flare with a portion of the rays emerging from the zoom lens optical system. To eliminate this flare, a stop may be used and is arranged in rear of the zoom lens system to cut off those of the emerging rays which are responsible for the flare as is known in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 56-66809 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 58-42443) wherein a mounting mechanism for a 2-component zoom lens is shown having a zoom ring drivingly connected through cam members to axially move the front and rear components, wherein a stop member is positioned in a space between a lens holder for the rear component and a rear cover fixedly mounted to the body tube to be axially moved in response to movement of the lens holder for the rear component, thereby the harmful rays causing the flare are cut off.